Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-4n}{2} + \dfrac{-8n}{2}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-4n - 8n}{2}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-12n}{2}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $x = \dfrac{-6n}{1}$ $x = -6n$